


Seven

by MrProphet



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Seven

“Gifts?” Arngrim Ironfist asked, suspiciously. “For what purpose?”

“As tokens of friendship,” the envoy replied. “We seek friendship with all the races of Middle Earth.”

Durin Longbeard stroked his namesake thoughtfully. “It is unlike the elves to think so highly of others.”

“We see that isolationism is a false doctrine,” the envoy insisted. “This giving of gifts will usher in a new age of peace, cooperation and prosperity.”

Loki Firebeard, red-locked and fierce, reached for one of the rings. “And they will bring us wealth?” he asked.

“And craft beyond imagining,” the envoy promised.

“And what if we question your motives?” Grugni Blacklock demanded.

“We do not ask you to take these rings on trust,” the envoy assured them. “I shall dwell among you, my lords, as a hostage to the promises of the elven smiths of Eregion.”

There was a pause, and then the seven dwarf lords moved as one to take up the seven shining rings from the table. Sauron's envoy brushed back her ebony hair, and blood red lips curled into a smile in her snow white face.


End file.
